Love is a Very Painful Thing
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: [Complete!] Three years ago, Tyson was dumped by Kai. Three years later, Kai comes back from Russia to visit his old friends again. He sees changes in Tyson, and the sparks fly! Yaoi. TysonXKai, bits of TysonXRand(OC), and ReiXMax
1. prolouge

Konnichiwa minna! Here is a nice Tyson X Kai fic for you! Don't like yaoi or shounen-ai? Then, don't read! Plain and simple!  
  
Pairings: Tyson X Kai, bits of Tyson X Rand (OC), Max X Rei, Kenny X Dizzy  
  
Summary: Three years ago, Tyson was dumped by Kai. Three years later, Kai comes back from Russia and visits his old friends again. He sees the changes in Tyson, and the sparks fly! Look out Rand; it looks like you've got some competition!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way.wish I did though.damn.  
  
Anywhoo, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Love is a Very Painful Thing  
By  
Rumi-Chan  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Kai?"  
  
No response  
  
"Kai!"  
  
The voice became more demanding.  
  
"Kai! Answer me, damnit!"  
  
Kai looked at the slightly smaller boy who had his hands on his hips.  
  
"Ch. What do you want, Tyson?"  
  
"Kai, I really have to tell you something, and it's really important, so can you please listen?"  
  
Kai sighed and looked out of the window and sighed, "Hn. What is it, baka?"  
  
Tyson blushed a bit before saying, "Well, um, I really like you a lot, and I just wanted to know if you wanted, you know, to go out sometime?"  
  
Kai's eyes widened in shock, and a tint of pink flushed his face. He quickly regained his cold composure and sneered, "Tyson, you idiot. How could you ever think I could like you like that? Your childness makes me want to retch." After saying that, he quickly left the room.  
  
Tyson just stood there, motionless, before sinking to the ground on his knees. Soon, crystalline tears fell down his face. It hurt so much. It hurt so much to be rejected by the only person you could ever love.  
  
That evening, Max and Rei came back from shopping and found Tyson on the couch, his eyes puffy and red from crying. They immediately rushed over to their friend and asked what was wrong.  
  
Tyson simply said, "You know, it hurts so much to be rejected by the only one you could ever love," and started to sob again. Max put a comforting arm around his friend and sighed. Rei gave Max a knowing look. The two nodded and knew that there could be only one person who could do this to Tyson.  
  
Kai.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai was already on a flight to Russia. As he looked out of the window he mouthed the words, "I'm so sorry, Ty."  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
TBC.  
  
Well, that was chapter one of Love is a Very Painful Thing! Or it was the prologue at least. Well, what did you think? Review please! Domo Arigato! Please don't flame me! Constructive criticism please!  
  
Kai: You made me so cruel.  
  
Rumi-Chan: Yeah, and?  
  
Kai: I am Kai, Master of all Evilness! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Rumi-Chan: *glares at the Bladebreakers* Did you give him coffee?!  
  
Rei: Sorry, but he said he would kick us off the team if we didn't make him coffee!  
  
Kai: HAHAHAHA! You will bow down before me! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Rumi-Chan: I'm going to buy more coffee, and stash in my room, WHERE YOU CAN'T GET IT! *points to Kai and the rest of the Bladebreakers*  
  
Everyone except Kai: *sweatdrops* HAI!  
  
Kai: Worship me!  
  
Rumi-Chan: *thwaps Kai on the back of the head* Shut up already!  
  
Kai: *glares* How dare you smack the 'supreme authority'!  
  
Rumi-Chan: Hot air.*glares back*  
  
Kai: SAY WHAT?!?!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	2. Three Years Later

Hello again! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
  
*o.Ophoenix-firebirdO.o- I'm glad you like it! Keep on reading!  
  
*Ashleigh- Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like chapter one!  
  
*darkphoenix- I know. Kai was so cruel in the flashback *smacks Kai  
upside the head* (Kai: OW!) Ty-Chan has been growing on me too. *huggles  
chibi Ty* WAI! He's so kawaii! Another thing.THANK YOU FOR PUTTING ME ON  
YOUR FAVORITES!  
  
*Pinkdevil- It took me a LONG time to get me to convince Kai that he was not the supreme authority.say a few hours, shedding of tears, and temper tantrums. (Kai can really scream his head off when he doesn't get his way.Sheesh!) And the thing about Kai going to Russia, don't worry, it will come in later chapters. (Kai: Yah, if you don't get a writers block first! Rumi-Chan: Don't you dare jinx me, Kai!) Enjoy chapter one!  
  
*MIdnight- THANK YOU FOR PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAVORITES! I know, poor Tyson, don't worry, he and Kai will get together in the end! *looks determined* (Kai: Yeah, if you ever finish it. Rumi-Chan: Do you take joy in degrading people, Kai? Kai: Maybe.)  
  
*Little Leila- Kai must suffer, ne? Oh, don't worry; he'll suffer all right! *looks evilly at Kai* (Kai: EEEP! O.O) Oh Kai, come over here! *has a frying pan behind her back*  
  
*Krixel- Yes our poor Tyson is suffering. If KAI *glares at Kai* didn't reject him, then maybe Ty would have been happy! Hope you like chapter one!  
  
*beyblade fanatic- *sighs* Kai was such a meanie, ne? Kai should be more hyperactive, I mean look at him! All he does is sits down and says "Hn." or "Whatever." (Kai: You're ALL jealous! MUHAHAHAHAHA) I'm glad you like my story!  
  
*asa-chan- Kai was a little jerk, wasn't he! Yep, it's a Tyson X Kai! *does victory dance* they should put more of these on FF.net! After all, opposites attract!  
  
*Darkspider- Yes, very true. Kai sees all of his opportunities, and he screws them up. I'm glad you like it! Enjoy chapter one!  
  
*-* (anonymous reviewer) - I know, poor helpless Ty-Chan. (Tyson: I'm NOT helpless! Rumi-Chan: Well, you are in this fic!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rumi-Chan: Kai, could you please do the disclaimer?  
  
Kai: What's in it for me?  
  
Rumi-Chan: unlimited supply of coffee  
  
Kai: Okay, this idiot *points to Rumi-Chan* is such an -  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Kai: What the hell was that for?!  
  
Rumi-Chan: I asked you to do the disclaimer, not insult me?!  
  
Kai: Aren't those two the same?  
  
Rumi-Chan: *takes all the coffee away* Guess you won't be needing this then!  
  
Kai: NOOOOO! MY COFFEE!!!  
  
Tala: Rumi-Chan does not own beyblade whatsoever!  
  
Rumi-Chan: Thanks Tala! *hands Tala some coffee*  
  
Kai: *pouts* That was MY coffee!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now on to chapter one of Love is a Very Painful Thing! "Ty.Ty.TYSON!"  
  
Tyson snapped out of his gaze and looked at the blonde who was standing at the other side of the room. It had been three years. It was hard to believe. Three years since Kai had left for Russia. Tears were threatening to come out, and Tyson looked out of the window to hide them.  
  
Three years if a very long time; and people change. Tyson grew a bit, he was now around 5'7. His hair grew longer, and he became slimmer. If you didn't know Tyson right away, you would think he was a girl.  
  
Max sighed and stared at his best friend. These three years had been very rough on Tyson. The thought of Kai rejecting his best friend made him shudder. The sixteen-year-old blonde placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "Hey, Rei and I are going to go to the mall, do you want to come?" Tyson looked over his shoulder and smiled weakly, "Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//That afternoon//  
  
"Rei! Rei! Look! The plushies! Aren't they adorable?!"  
  
Rei paled and Tyson sniggered. Almost everyone knew that Max had a fetish for plushies. "Hey Rei," Max called as he picked up a plushie that looked very similar to Rei, "it's you!" Rei put his hands on his waist and said, "And you expect me to buy that for you?" Max giggled, "Not just this one, but all of these!" He pointed to all of the other ones on the shelf. Rei and Tyson both sweatdropped.  
  
After Max's encounter with the plushies, the trio decided to go to the beyblade shop adjacent to the Plushie store. "Why do you want to go here, Ty," Rei asked. "I want to see if I can get a new attack ring for Dragoon, then I'll wait for the Chief to come back from vacation so he can modify Dragoon." (It's summer right now, and the Chief is on vacation) Max nudged Tyson, "Hey, Ty, isn't that Rand from school?" Rei looked at the direction Max was looking, "That has to be Rand, but I never knew he liked beyblading? Why don't you go over and talk to him, Ty?" Tyson was starting to get what his friends were saying, "You two are trying to set me up!" Max and Rei both sweatdropped. Max said, "We're only doing this for your own good, Ty! We're trying to make you get over you-know-who!" Rei sided with his boyfriend, "And besides, Rand has had the biggest crush on you for, like, ever!" Tyson looked skeptical, "Remember you told me the same thing last year, and I ended up embarrassing myself in front of the entire class!" Max was sweating puddles , "That was a different story! We thought you would be compatible! Anyway, just talk to Rand, I think he'll enjoy your company." Tyson pouted, "Fine, but if you two ditch me, you're dead." Max and Rei's sweatdrops got bigger, "Don't worry, we won't!"  
  
Tyson silently approached the black-haired boy who apparently was Rand. Taking a deep breath, Tyson said, "Hey Rand, what's up?" Rand jumped slightly and turned around with a crimson tinge on his face, "Uh, hey, Ty." Tyson looked at Rand, "I didn't know you liked to beyblade?" Rand's blush deepened, "Yeah, it's just that I've been studying so hard to get into a good college that I just haven't had the time." Tyson thought, 'Wow, judging from the way he's blushing, I would say that Max was right! Well it's now or never.'  
  
"Hey, Rand?" "Uh yeah, Tyson?" Tyson stuck his hands in his pockets and said, "Well, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to hang out with Max, Rei, and me today. You know, maybe on, we could have a friendly beybattle?" Rand's face was as red as a tomato, "R-really?" Tyson grinned, "Yeah." Rand plucked up his courage and asked, "Uh, Ty, I was wondering, later on, do you want to, I don't know, hang out sometime?" Tyson's face had a slightly pink tinge on them, "Are you asking me out?" Rand's blushed 3 shades of red, "Um, I guess." "I guess we could work things out," Tyson said as he led a blushing Rand out of the beyblade store.  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
TBC  
  
Authoress Notes: How did you like the first Chapter of Love is a Very Painful Thing? I hope you like it!  
  
Kai: If you don't, you will face the wrath of the All-powerful Kai! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!  
  
Rumi-Chan: You know, I still have your coffee.  
  
Kai: *sulks* Damn you.  
  
Review please!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	3. Phone calls at three AM

Hello again! Here is another chappie for you TYKA fans to read! But first, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! You get a Chibi Kai and Chibi Tyson plushie with magnetic lips! *gives everyone who reviewed the plushies with magnetic lips*  
  
*asa-chan: I know, our poor Tyson is suffering, but not for long!  
  
*Lunare Valhart: Kai is so proud, ne? To solve this problem, we take away all of his coffee and give it to Tala. This makes Kai very mad. He still thinks he has some left, but I actually gave it all to Max, Ian, and Tala. Enjoy Chapter 2!  
  
*Darkspider: WAI! Domo arigato for the plushie! *huggles the Tyson plushie* Competition is good for Kai. It will do him some good. *sighs* Kai really needs to learn how to share. He won't even let me hug Tyson, let alone look at him. For example; Hey Kai, can I talk to Ty? (Kai: NO! HE'S MINE! *hiss hiss growl hiss* MINE, MINE, MINE!) *sighs again* See what I mean?!  
  
*beyblade fanatic: KYAAA! Thank you for the two plushies! *huggles the Shippu Jin and G Revolution Takao plushies along with the Tyson plushie Darkspider gave her* They are all so adorable! Our Tyson has a feminine look, ne? (Ty: SHUT UP!) Kai is getting out of his hyper mode because I took away all of his coffee. Now he is trying to raid my candy stash, but that's gone too.  
  
*Dotz*N*Necco: I know, Tyka all the way! I am still trying to convince Tyson that he is not a girl, but KAI *glares at Kai* is being a possessive jerk and won't let me near supposedly HIS Ty. Anywhoo, I am glad you love this story!  
  
*Death stopper: Ty-Chan is too kawaii in this story so far! (Kai: Ty-Chan could never ignore me, right Ty? Ty: Humph! Watch me!) Not only has Kai lost his coffee, but Ty-Chan is ignoring him as well! ^______^ Enjoy Chapter 2!  
  
*darkphoenix: You're welcome! *sighs* Max has this little- *gets nudged by Rei* - Okay, a BIG fetish for plushies. Rei has been trying to break the habit, but he just can't seem to do it. It's probably because every time he tries, Max gives him the puppy-dog face. Oh, well. Oliver X Johnny is a great pairing, and an Enrique/Oliver/Johnny love triangle is even better! I still like Oliver X Enrique, but Oliver X Johnny is starting to grow on me! Rand likes our Ty-Chan.A LOT! ^___^  
  
*Hikari Yamasa: *blushes* Awww, thanks! Tyka is soooooooooo rare to find these days, meaning we should write more! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *slaps self* Well you know what I mean! I'm thrilled that you love my story! And don't worry, Kai WILL have a big reaction to Ty-Chan, I assure you! And thank you for putting me on your favorites! *blushes again*  
  
For everyone who reviewed, enjoy your plushies!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rumi-Chan: Kai, could you please do the disclaimer?  
  
Kai: NO; 'cause I didn't get my coffee back!  
  
Rumi-Chan: Your coffee? YOUR COFFEE? I BOUGHT that coffee for you, so technically, it's mine! Do the disclaimer now or suffer!  
  
Kai: Or else WHAT?  
  
Rumi-Chan: *grabs a Tyson voodoo doll and a few pins*Or else this!!!! *is about to stick a pin in Ty-Chan's back*  
  
Kai: *gasps* YOU WOULDN'T!!! NOOOOOO!  
  
Rumi-Chan: I won't if you do the disclaimer! ^___^  
  
Kai: Damn you. (.)  
  
Rumi-Chan: You told me that in the last chapter  
  
Kai: Damn you again! Rumi-Chan does not own anything from Beyblade whatsoever, so don't sue  
  
Rumi-Chan: Thank you Kai! Here's chapter two!  
  
Kai: What?! No coffee?! Just a thank you Kai! What about coffee, or candy, or ice cream or-  
  
Rumi-Chan: *tosses a Tyson plushie with magnetic lips at Kai* Here's your reward!  
  
Kai: MINE! *hisses at Rumi-Chan*  
  
Rumi-Chan: No need to be possessive.  
  
Kai: Feh! My Tyson! *finds a plushie of himself and starts to play with the two plushies*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love is a Very Painful Thing  
  
Chapter Two  
  
After a week and a half, Tyson and Rand were officially a couple. Tyson couldn't have been happier. But there was this nagging thought. Tyson like Rand A LOT, but there was a part of him that lingered, a part of him that was still in love with Kai. Tyson was up till three in the morning pacing around the room. He finally decided to see if Max was awake at all. (Really smart, Ty. Call your friend at three in the morning) He picked the phone and dialed Max's number.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max was perfectly fast asleep in Rei's arms when the phone rang. Max shot up, screamed and knocked Rei out of the bed. Rei grumbled and went to get the phone saying, "Damn it, who would call at three a.m.?" while Max still sat upright in shock. Rei picked up the phone and answered groggily, "Hello?" Tyson replied, " Hi Rei, it's me Tyson. I just called-" But before he could finish, Rei was screaming into the phone saying, "DAMNIT TYSON, WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO CALL AT THIS TIME IN THE MORNING?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Tyson answered meekly, "Three in the morning-" "THAT'S RIGHT! THREE IN THE MORNING! SOME PEOPLE HERE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP! MAX AND I WERE PERFECTLY ASLEEP IN EACH OTHER'S ARMS! NOW EXCUSE ME, I AM GOING TO BED!" And with that Rei slammed down the receiver and went back into the room he was sharing with Max. "Who was on the phone, Rei?" Max asked as his boyfriend was getting back into the bed. "No one," was Rei's sleepy reply, "no one, Max."  
  
Tyson put the phone down shakily and told himself, "Never call when Max and Rei are together. Rei will be pissed. Rei will scream at you, and then he will come to your house in the middle of the night and strangle you in your sleep."  
  
Tyson sat on his bed for a few minutes, then dived under the covers, fearing Rei would come over and strangle him to death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
///meanwhile, in Russia///  
  
Voltaire was sitting in his office laughing maniacally about his latest plan to rule the world. Someone knocked on his door. It was Kai. Voltaire smiled that sickly sweet smile of his, "Good afternoon Kai, how may I help you?" Kai snarled, "I quit." Voltaire looked shocked, "You what?" Kai growled, "You heard me, I quit! I don't want to be your fecking lab rat anymore! I want to go and live my own life! Away from YOU!" Kai slammed Black Dranzer down on his grandfather's desk and said, "And you can have this back, I don't want it, and I don't need it!" Kai then stalked out of the room.  
  
After Kai left the building, Voltaire slammed his fist on the table. "That stubborn grandson of mine," he spat, "How am I going to make him pay?" An idea popped into his mind. He then called Boris. "Boris, I have a friend who is in Japan. I want you to send Black Dranzer to him immediately. I believe he is ready." Yes sir," was Boris's reply. Voltaire's crinkly old face turned into a twisted smirk, "You'll regret you ever walked away from BioVolt, Kai. No one walks away from BioVolt and gets away with it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ///at the airport in Moscow///  
  
Kai was getting ready to board the plane. "I'm coming Ty," he whispered.  
  
End Chapter 2.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter three preview: Kai comes back to Japan, and sees that Tyson has moved on. But does this stop Kai from trying to win Tyson's heart? Hell no! And who is the mystery person whom Voltaire is going to give Black Dranzer to? You'll find out in the next chapter of Love is a Very Painful Thing!  
  
Well, what did you think?  
  
Kai: You only gave me four lines. I hate you.  
  
Rumi-Chan: Well at least you got to yell at your grandpa.  
  
Kai: Yes, I got to yell at my sick, twisted, and evil grandpa.  
  
Anywhoo, review please!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	4. The Arrival of Kai

Konnichiwa minna-san! Here's the third chapter of Love is a Very Painful Thing!  
  
But first, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
  
*Ashleigh- Here's another chappie for you!  
  
*Game-kid17- *sighs* I know I have really short chapters, but I'm trying to make them longer though! I'm thrilled that you like my story!  
  
*Hikari Yamasa- I'm not sure, if Black Dranzer's going to Kai. You'll find out at the end of this chappie! Enjoy!  
  
*Kiina- Tyka stories are lovely, ne? I mean opposites attract! Don't worry, Kai's in this chappie, and he WILL see Ty-Chan again!  
  
*Darkspider- Rei's a little grumpy and dangerous when woken up at three in the morning. *sighs* I've tried it, and he throttled me. Max, Tyson, Tala, and Bryan had to pry him off me. *rubs neck* Bad experience.  
  
*beyblade fanatic- Tyson and Kai WILL be a couple, don't you worry about that! And if you want to read a Kai/Tyson/Tala love triangle, you should read my fic A cat, a dog, and a Boy Named Tyson! Alrightie then, read on!  
  
*I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p- Arigato Gozaimasu for everything! Oh yeah Kai is very happy, and he says thank you!  
  
*_*- Thank you for the compliment! Here's chappie three!  
  
Rumi-Chan: *sighs* Kai, you don't have do the disclaimer anymore, since you're always insulting me and degrading me.  
  
Kai: Yay! Now I can get to be with my Ty! *skips off happily to find Tyson*  
  
Rumi-Chan: Okay, so who wants to do the disclaimer? *looks around and spots Johnny*  
  
Johnny: I'm NOT doing the friggin' disclaimer!  
  
Rumi-Chan: Please?  
  
Johnny: Nope!  
  
Rumi-Chan: Not even for one chapter?  
  
Johnny: NO!  
  
Rumi-Chan: Fine. I don't own anything from Beyblade. I only own Rand, so don't sue.  
  
Johnny: Finally! You don't need to rely on us anymore!  
  
Rumi-Chan: *glares at Johnny for a bit, then thwaps him on the head with the Super Smashing Kendo Stick of Horror*  
  
Johnny: Owww.  
  
Love is a Very Painful Thing  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Max! Can you please tell me where you, Rei and Rand are taking me?" a surprised and impatient Tyson asked. Max smiled mischievously at his best friend and said, "Not telling!" Tyson then turned to Rei who shook his head while driving and said, "I'm not telling you either!" Rand agreed, "You'll find out later, Ty." Tyson pouted and sulked in the back seat on the way to the airport. (So they're sixteen, but let's say that Rei got his license early!)  
  
When they arrived at the airport, the four stopped to eat a snack (But in Tyson's case, it was a meal fit for two.). When they were finally done, they decided to walk around a bit. Rei curled his arm around Max's waist just as Max said, "Rei, I have a guilty feeling that we should've told Tyson that we were picking up Kai. Think about it Rei, it's been three years; and knowing Tyson, he'll probably going into shock or something." Rei answered, "Kai wanted to surprise Tyson. He told me that." Max stared at his boyfriend, "You never told me he called; you just said that we should pick him up at the airport!" Rei replied by saying, "He called when you, Tyson, and Rand were having beybattles outside of your dad's shop. I'll tell you what Kai told me; will that make you feel better?" Max nodded in return. Rei nodded back, "Okay, what happened was."  
  
///Flashback///  
  
The phone in the kitchen rang, and Rei went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Rei, it's me Kai."  
  
Rei's mouth gaped open, and his voice, barely a whisper, said, "Kai?"  
  
On the other end, Kai said, "Rei. Listen. I need to ask a favor of you and Max. Could the both of you pick me up at the airport tomorrow, and could you bring Tyson with you. I-I." He took a deep breath before saying, "I want to see him again. I miss him."  
  
Rei said, "Okay, but we need to bring Rand along too." Rei stopped himself and smacked his forehead. Kuso! Why did he mention Rand! But before he could say anything else, Kai cut him off.  
  
"Who is Rand, Rei?"  
  
'Oh, shit,' was all that Rei could think right now.  
  
"Answer me Rei, who the hell is Rand," Kai demanded, his voice flat and cold.  
  
Rei managed to speak, "He's a friend. Yeah, a friend,"  
  
Kai interrupted again and his hand tightened on the phone, "Of Tyson's?"  
  
Rei sweatdropped, "In a way, yes."  
  
Kai gripped the phone even tighter and said, "I will meet you at the airport tomorrow at three PM sharp, do you understand, Rei?"  
  
"Yes," Rei replied meekly.  
  
"Three PM, Rei, and don't you forget it." And with that, Kai put down the receiver.  
  
Over a million thoughts were running through Rei's brain. If Kai found out that Rand and Tyson were a couple, then apocalypse would be starting. 'Kuso! I should never have mentioned Rand to Kai. Who knows how Kai will react to all this, especially to the fact that Rand and Tyson are a couple!' Rei's thoughts were interrupted when the other three entered the room.  
  
///end flashback///  
  
Rei looked at Max, "Now you know everything, and it's ten minutes to three, so why don't we get Ty and Rand and head over to the terminal to welcome Kai?" Max nodded and smiled, "Right!"  
  
Kai stretched after getting off the plane, happy to be back in Japan. He immediately scanned the crowd to find his old friends. He finally spotted Max waving happily, and walked calmly over towards him. He saw Rei and Max, but no signs of Tyson and that Rand person. Did they bring Tyson or not? "Hey Kai, welcome back!" Rei said as he and Max shook Kai's hand firmly. "Where's Ty?" Kai asked almost instantly. Max's cherub face said, "He and Rand went to the bathroom. They should be out any minute now!" True enough, right after Max said those words, Kai saw Tyson followed a by a tall raven-haired teen behind him. Kai stared at Tyson in shock. This wasn't the Ty he once remembered!  
  
Tyson looked completely different! He looked slimmer, and more delicate. Kai gaped in awe. "Ty," was all he could say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson put on a big smile as he made his way towards his friends. "Max," he began, "is he here yet? Is the person here- oh my," he stopped right where he was. Standing in front of him was the person he had been trying to forget for the past three years. Tears were welling up, daring to come out. 'No," was all Tyson could think, 'it can't be him. He's not supposed to be here.' He was mentally screaming, 'He wasn't supposed to come back!' Speechless and dizzy, Tyson slumped forward, and fell into Kai's arms. "Why did you," was all he could make out before he slipped out of consciousness.  
  
Tyson came back after a few minutes, but instead of waking up to see Kai, he saw Rand's face instead. Rand looked concerned, "Are you alright, Ty?" he said as he brushed a few stray hairs away from Tyson's face. Kai was watching this and was burning up with jealousy and hate. How dare he! How dare he even touch his Ty! Rei put a hand on Kai's shoulder and gave him a look that said, 'now is NOT the time'. Max, who feared that Kai would march over to Rand and rip out his guts said, "Okay, so, why don't we get in the car and do something fun?" Kai's voice was steely and full of jealousy, "No Max. I would like to return to my home as soon as possible." Max would protest, but he was silenced by the look on Kai's face. Max sighed in defeat and said, "Come on, let's get Kai back to his mansion."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The trip back was a silent one. Kai was so pissed at Rand that he decided to sit up front with Rei while Max, Tyson, and Rand sat in the back. Tyson eventually fell asleep on Rand's shoulder. Kai looked back at the sleeping Tyson and Rand. Tyson looked like an angel. A beautiful angel, sleeping peacefully. When Kai's eyes fell upon Rand, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. This Rand, he seemed so familiar! Kai thought, 'Damn! I could've sworn I've seen him before. Kuso, where have I seen him?' Kai searched through all of the memories he could possibly remember. 'I know I've seen him before,' said Kai mentally, 'but where?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got to Kai's mansion, Tyson was wide awake, pried himself out of the sleeping Rand's arms, and got out of the car to help Kai with his luggage. Kai's face flushed and he said, "You don't have to Ty, it's not necessary." Tyson smiled, "I know, but, I want to, Kai. I want to help you because I'm your friend." They then walked through the gate and to the front door, and Kai pulled out his house key. "I guess I'll see you soon, Ty," he said. Tyson replied, "Bye Kai," and turned and walked away. Halfway to the car, he turned around and said, "By the way, I'm glad you're back." Tyson then smiled a smile of true happiness before turning back and walking back to the car.  
  
Kai gasped. Was there a chance? Was there a chance that Tyson still had feelings for him? He thought about it as he entered his house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The others dropped of Rand at his house and said that they would see him soon. As he entered his house, he saw a package for him on the table. As he opened it, a cruel look covered his face. "I never thought I would receive this," he said as he picked up the beyblade that contained Black Dranzer, "But I know why it was given to me." His face had a sadistic smirk as he said, "I would watch out Kai, I know your secret. And your weakness, Kai," the sadist continued, "belongs to me."  
  
End Chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 4 preview: Now that Rand has Black Dranzer, what will happen? And exactly who or what is Kai's weakness? Rand will show his true colors to the others, but will keep them hidden from Tyson. The reign of darkness is just beginning, and Tyson's completely oblivious to it!  
  
Tyson: You made me faint?  
  
Kai: Besides that, you made me blush and act like a lovesick fool? I am Kai! I don't blush or act lovesick!  
  
Rumi-Chan: Alrightie then.since you're not lovesick, I guess you won't mind if Ty-Chan and I go out and get some ice cream. *grabs onto Tyson's arm*  
  
Kai: *shoves Rumi-Chan out of the way* WHAT DID I TELL YOU EARLIER?! TY- CHAN IS FOR ME ONLY!  
  
Rumi-Chan: Not exactly on the sharing side today, are you?  
  
Tyson: *sweatdrops* Rumi-Chan, I guess you forgot that Kai has a very possessive streak in him?  
  
Rumi-Chan: *rolls eyes* Oh, how could I ever forget?  
  
Kai: *glares daggers at Rumi-Chan* MY TY!  
  
Rumi-Chan: Okay! Okay! He's yours! I get your point!  
  
Well what did you think? Okay, I know it's still short, but I am trying to make it longer! Review Please!  
  
Until the next chapter then!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	5. An Exchange of Hurtful Words It's longer...

Konnichiwa minna-san! Here's another chappie of Love is a Very Painful Thing! But first, a big 'Thank you' to everyone who reviewed!  
  
~*Death stopper*~ *sighs* Kai is the most possessive person I've ever seen. He also gets jealous easily. As for Kai's weakness, you'll find out later on! You never know, you might be right! Enjoy!  
  
~*Dia*~ WAAAAAAIIIIIIII! Thank you for the plushies! *huggles them and squeals* They're so adorable! I'm one of your favorite authors! *blushes* Awww, that's so sweet! Thank you so much, I truly appreciate it!  
  
~*Hikari Yamasa*~ Yes. You see, Rand got Black Dranzer for a reason. And that reason is.oops! I can't tell you yet! ^___^ Hope you like chapter four!  
  
~*Kiina*~ Rand should die, ne? But he can't die yet! But you can send your muse (s) to chase him with sharp and pointy objects.just don't kill him.because he's still needed for the story!  
  
~*MIdnight*~ It's okay if you missed a few chapters! As long as you enjoyed them! My story is THAT good? *blushes again* Thanks, that's very kind of you! ^___^  
  
~*Lunare Valhart*~ Well, appearances can be deceiving, ne? Rand may seem like a nice person on the outside, but as Kai says: "Rand is a sick, evil, twisted, demented, and sadistic bastard." Just don't mention Rand around Kai, he gets touchy about it! *sweatdrops*  
  
~*I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p*~ Of course you can visit Ty-Chan (Kai: HEY! ONLY I CAN CALL TY-CHAN, TY-CHAN!)! *glares at Kai* You know, I think he's getting too possessive. Anywhoo, enjoy this chappie!  
  
~*darkphoenix*~ Thank you again for the giant Tyson plushie! All of my other plushies sit around it. Now only if Kai would stop stealing it all the time. Yes, Rand is evil.very evil. Sadistic, shall we say. And like I said to Lunare Valhart, appearances can be very deceiving.  
  
~*Ashleigh*~ I always mention everyone who reviewed. It's my way of saying 'Thank you'. Anywhoo, read on!  
  
~*beyblade fanatic*~ WAAAAIIIII! Domo arigato for the plushies! *huggles them with all the other plushies she received* They're so adorable! Rand will tell Kai where he's seen Kai in this chapter, so when you review this, tell me if you were right, okie? Enjoy!  
  
~* *_* *~ Really? *blushes* I'm not THAT awesome. But I guess we all need self-motivation! ^__^  
  
~*Darkspider*~ Yes, Rand WILL die in this story! For your sake and everyone else who hates Rand, Rand will die. Either that or something really terrible will happen to him. But, I think I'll make him die. (Rand: HEY! That's NOT nice!)By the way, your new fic is awesome so far, I love it! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To everyone who reviewed: You get the Bladebreakers and Majestics plushie sets! *hands them the plushie sets*  
  
And another thing, if you want your muses to chase Rand with sharp and pointy objects I will allow you too, but DON'T KILL HIM. *points to her muses* I have all of mine right here!  
  
Yami Ru-Ru: When are we going to kill him? I want to kill him now!  
  
Silver Kitsune Rumi (SKR): He hurt Ty-Chan! He will die! *unsheathes her daggers and bares her fangs*  
  
Chow Fun: Chow Fun not happy! Mr. Rand WILL pay!  
  
Perkz: *has a frying pan and a butcher knife behind her back* Oh, Rand! Where are you?  
  
Chibi Aiko: He WILL die! Die! Die! Die! First, I'll chop off his head, then I'll stick it in the blender, then I'll give it to the kid who lives next door.Rand smoothies anyone? EHEHE!  
  
Rumi-Chan: As you can see, my muses are ready to attack Rand any moment now, so if you want yours to join, just say it in the review. Pretty soon, we'll have a big army.  
  
Oh yeah, and all of your muses will get a free T-shirt that says: I am a proud member of the 'I hate Rand so much that I want to kill him! Join the hate.' army.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade. I only own the sick and twisted Rand.  
  
Anywhoo, on with the story! ^__^  
  
Love is a Very Painful Thing  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai woke up to the ringing of the phone in his room. Cursing, he trudged across his room to pick it up. "Hi, Kai," Tyson's voice said on the other line, "whatcha doin'?" Kai groaned, "Do you enjoy calling people at eight AM, Tyson?" Tyson sweatdropped, "Uh, Kai?" Kai answered groggily, "What Tyson?" Tyson's sweatdrop got bigger, "It's two PM. No way, don't tell me that the high and mighty Kai oversleeps?"  
  
"It's called jet-lag, Tyson," Kai said coolly, yet still trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice, "I'm sure that you've experienced it before." Tyson shook his head, "Sorry dude, but I don't. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to my house to, you know, catch up on stuff. It's been three years. Everyone else is already here, even Rand."  
  
'Rand,' Kai thought. The name itself made him want to retch. 'Something's not right about that Rand, and I don't like Tyson hanging out with him. But Tyson's happy with him, and I want Tyson to be happy. But I don't want him to be happy with Rand.'  
  
"Kai? KAI!" Kai shook his head and answered, "Yes?" Tyson replied on the other line, "Good, you're still there. I thought you hung up on me!" Kai raised an eyebrow, "Now why would I do that?" Tyson sighed, "Because that's what you normally do when I call." He made an impression of Kai, "Tyson! Why the hell are you calling me? How the hell did you get my number? Don't you ever call me again!" Kai pretended to have a cold voice, "Do you WANT to lose you precious voice box, Tyson?" "Eeep!" was Tyson's reply and he hung up. Kai sweatdropped as he put down the receiver, "Damn. Some people can't even take a joke."  
  
Kai arrived at Tyson's house thirty minutes later, and the midnight blue eyed boy greeted him with a smile. "I'm glad you came, Kai. Come on in! I'm sorry that the Chief couldn't be here right now. He's on vacation." Kai smirked, "To get away from you and Max?" Tyson grinned, "Yup!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rand watched Kai enter the room. He mentally smirked. 'So this is the good-for-nothing [1] grandson of Voltaire's. Hmph, he should be easy to defeat. But, who should be my first victim?' His eyes scanned the four sitting around him. Finally, his eyes landed on the freckled blonde sitting to his right. 'Ah yes, I'll take the blonde one first, and then his precious boyfriend will soon follow. Then I'll take Kai, and lastly Tyson. This is going to be too easy.'  
  
Kai kept his eye on Rand the entire time. That guy gave him the creeps. Rand's eyes met with his and Rand asked calmly, "You okay, Kai?" Kai snarled, "I want to talk to you privately if you don't mind." Luckily, Tyson, Max, and Rei were arguing about what to eat for dinner, so they didn't hear a word Kai or Rand said. The trio were oblivious to the fact that the other two had left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they stepped outside, Kai growled, "Stay away from him." Rand continued to act innocent, "Away from who, Kai?" Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You know who I mean, Rand. I remember who you are now, and I know what you're going to do! So stay the hell away from Tyson!"  
  
Rand chuckled darkly, "Kai, is that the way you treat an old pal from the Abbey?" Kai spat, "I have no friends from the Abbey." His gaze hardened, "I thought I did, but I didn't."  
  
///Flashback///  
  
"You're my best friend, Rand!" A six-year-old Kai exclaimed happily.  
  
Rand smiled, "You're my best friend too, Kai!"  
  
The duo soon came to a room that contained Black Dranzer.  
  
Kai stared in awe, "Look, Rand. That's Black Dranzer!" Rand looked at his friend and said, "Kai, you're my best friend right?" Kai looked back at Rand, "Yeah?" Rand replied, "You know, you would truly be my best friend if you got Black Dranzer so we could play with it." Kai cried, "Rand! That's stealing! We can't do that!" Rand giggled, "It's not stealing, Kai. It's called borrowing. We'll put it back after we're done playing with it!"  
  
Kai stared at his best friend and nodded. He turned the doorknob, and strangely, it was unlocked. He tip-toed in, and motioned for Rand to follow him. The two approached Black Dranzer, and Kai had to stand on Rand's shoulders for him to get it. Rand smiled, "Thanks Kai!"  
  
But before Kai could place Black Dranzer in Rand's hands, the alarm sounded and guards popped up all over the place. The two children froze on the spot. Soon, Boris was in the room. "What is the meaning of this?" he roared.  
  
Rand quickly responded, "Kai was trying to steal Black Dranzer, sir! I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen!" Kai was too shocked to say anything. How could Rand say that? How could Rand betray the person he called his 'best friend'? The next thing he knew, he was being dragged away by Boris to be punished. The last thing he saw was Rand's smirking face before he was enveloped in black.  
  
///End Flashback///  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai was glaring daggers at Rand. "You weren't my friend. You were never my friend! You just wanted to make me miserable, you bastard!" Rand's eyes were mere slits. "So? There's nothing you can do about it Kai. I know your weakness." Kai's crimson glare remained, "I have no weaknesses, you of all people should know that." Rand sneered, "Oh but you do. It's Tyson." Kai's eyes widened. Rand continued, "Yes. Loveable, sweet, gentle, angelic, and friendly Tyson. Too bad that he's mine."  
  
Something in Kai snapped. He swiftly punched Rand in the gut and slammed him against a tree. "You asshole," he yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" "Kai! Stop!" a voice cried out. It was Tyson. Max and Rei soon followed.  
  
Tyson attempted to pull Kai off Rand. Kai was reluctant and he wouldn't let go. Tyson was screaming, "Kai! Let him go! What the hell? Kai, stop it!" With Max and Rei's help, the three were able to pull Kai off of Rand. "Max, Rei, go inside with Rand, I would like to talk to Kai please." The two nodded their heads and half-dragged Rand into the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson glared at Kai, "What the hell is your problem? You've been acting like this ever since you came back! What's wrong, Kai? Tell me!" Kai huffed, "You wouldn't understand. Especially when he's got you wrapped around his finger!" Tyson's face had a puzzled look, "Who?" Kai seethed with anger, "Are you really that dense? Who else would it be? It's Rand, you idiot!" Tyson's mouth was ajar, "Rand? Why Rand? What's he done to you?" Kai's eyes darkened, "A lot of things."  
  
Tyson defended Rand, "I think you're lying, Kai." Kai's temper was getting the better of him, "Me? Lying! You think I'm lying? You're putting complete trust in a person you've known for a few weeks rather than a teammate of yours!" He grabbed Tyson's lithe shoulders and shook him roughly. "Huh? Do you, Tyson? Do you!" Tyson had tears welling up in his eyes, "Kai, please stop! Please!" Kai's violent nature was starting to take over. He shook Tyson even harder and bellowed, "Are you defending him Ty? Answer me!"  
  
"Stop it! You're just jealous!" Tyson cried, as his palm struck Kai's face in an angry smack. Kai, who was utterly shocked, placed his hand to his reddened cheek. "Ty," he began, "I'm so sorry. I-I-I didn't know what I was." "Shut up, Kai," Tyson said, his voice hard, as tears fell from his face. Kai's arm reached out to Tyson. Tyson flinched and whispered, "Don't touch me, Kai."  
  
Kai looked slightly hurt, "What?" Tyson shrieked, "Don't touch me Kai!" More tears streaked down his face as he said, "You're not the Kai I once remembered. You've become so jealous and possessive! The Kai I knew would never hurt me!" And with that, he ran inside the house and slammed the door. Kai cursed and pounded his fist into the tree. Tears of anger and frustration seeped from the crimson orbs. "What did I do, Ty? What did I do to hurt you?"  
  
Tyson nearly collided into Rei, who was making his way to the door to check on the two bluenettes. "Whoa, whoa," Rei said, "What's wrong?" Tyson's eyes were full of sorrow, "I'm such a fool, Rei. Kai and I could never be together!" Tyson slipped pass Rei, ran to his room, and slammed the door. Max came out of the kitchen and looked at Rei, "Was that Tyson?" Rei nodded his head, and turned to Max, "Max, I want you to make a heat compress for Rand. He might have a nasty bump on his head. I'm going to talk to Tyson and find out what's wrong." "Okay," was Max's reply, and Rei made his way to Tyson's room. (Note: Rei is like a big brother to Tyson.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson cried until he could cry no more. Someone knocked on the door. "Go away Kai!" Tyson said, his voice breaking. The door opened, and Rei stepped in. Tyson look behind him, eyes red, and apologized, "I'm sorry, Rei. I thought you were Kai." Rei chuckled, "It's okay," he said, "I get that from Max all the time, especially when he's changing." Rei imitated Max's voice, "Go away, Rei! You can't come in here! I'm changing! Rei! Stop peeking! It's rude! Rei, you lech, don't look!" Tyson gave Rei a shaky smile, "Really?" Rei bared his fangs in a smile, "Really! So come on, Ty. Spill. Something's wrong. You can tell me." Tyson sighed, "Alright." And he told Rei everything.  
  
Tyson cried a good deal as he told Rei everything. Exhausted from crying and screaming his brains out at Kai, Tyson fell asleep, and Rei tucked him in.  
  
Rei closed the door behind him and sighed heavily. His golden orbs widened in fear as he heard a blood-curling scream emit from the kitchen. "Max!" he gasped as he sprinted down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
[1] All of you Kai lovers can get mad at Rand for saying this! Just don't kill him! Thank you!  
  
Rumi-Chan: I'm so evil, leaving you on a cliffy! Don't worry, I'm already working on the next chapter.so don't attack me okay!  
  
Rand: Why am I so cruel?  
  
Rumi-Chan: Because you're the villain, and you have angry an angry mob standing right behind you.  
  
Rand: *turns around and sees all of Rumi-Chan's muses, Kai, Rei, Tala, Bryan, and everyone else who hates or at least dislikes him* Uh..Hi... *sweatdrops* Oh, shit, I'm dead..  
  
Chapter Five preview:  
  
What happened to Max? What will happen to Rei? Will Tyson wake up in time to save his friends? Will he and Kai make up? The time of darkness has come. Now that Rand has Black Dranzer, and is able to unleash its power in all its entirety, what will become of Max, Rei, Kai, and most of all, Tyson? It's all coming in the next chapter of Love is a Very Painful Thing!  
  
Kai: *is wearing his 'I'm a proud member of the I hate Rand so much that I want to kill him! Join the hate!' T-shirt* Muses! Reviewers! If you want to, you can join the hate too! *points to his T-shirt* I am!  
  
Anywhoo, review please! I'll see you soon! Thank you!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	6. Appearances can be deceiving

Konnichiwa minna-san! Another installment of "Love is a Very Painful Thing" for all you Tyka fans to enjoy! But first, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
~*Lina the Outlawed Bomber*~ *mega-sweatdrops* Here, why don't you have a Rand clone, or how about two? *gives Lina two Rand clones* Here, you can torture and/or kill them! Enjoy!  
  
~*PinkDevil*~ *Rand pops back to life* I'm sorry PinkDevil, but he's needed for the story! You know what, here's a Rand clone, and you can torture him and/or kill him. *gives PinkDevil a Rand clone* Enjoy the chappie!  
  
~*Hikari Yamasa*~ Tyson and Kai WILL be together, guaranteed! Enjoy the Tyka goodness!  
  
~*Death stopper*~ *sighs* Kai lets his temper get the better of him. And thus, he has no complete control over his actions. (Kai: NO! Tyson! Don't die! Tyson: I'm not dead; I'm just resting my eyes. Kai: Good.)  
  
~*Tsuki no Agony*~ WAAAAIIIIIII! Thank you for putting me on your faves list! *is dizzy from being shaken by Tsuki no Agony* I will continue this, so don't worry. Oh and since you have such a strong hatred for Rand, here's a Rand clone. *gives Tsuki no Agony a Rand clone* You can torture and/or kill him!  
  
~*Panther4*~ *blushes* Awww, I'm so thrilled that you love my fic! Thank you for putting my story on your faves list! WAI! Domo Arigato! Anywhoo, you're free to join the 'I hate Rand so much that I want to kill him' club. Anyone who hates or has a strong dislike for Rand can join. Just arm your muses and yourself, it's Rand hunting season! Here's a Rand clone for you and your muses to torture and/or kill! Enjoy! *gives Panther4 a Rand clone* I know, the Horaiken is so awesome! Hee hee! Tao Ren rocks! ^__^  
  
~*HXH-YGO-OtAkU*~ WAI! Domo Arigato for the Beyblade Stadium! Now for a name.and for a place to put it.*thinks* Anywhoo, you and your muse can join the 'I hate Rand so much that I want to kill him club'! You and Kyo can chase Rand around, BUT you can't kill him! Since Kyo hates Rand so much, here's a Rand clone for Kyo to torture or kill. *gives HXH-YGO-OtAkU and Kyo a Rand clone* Enjoy!  
  
~*Kiina*~ I know, I'm being so horrible to Ty. I want to hug him, but Kai won't let me near him! Don't worry, Kai will comfort Tyson, and Tyson will become stronger! *ducks behind Rand* Just don't hurt me please! Kill Rand instead! He's the one who made me write it! (Rand: HEY! No one's supposed to kill me!) Oh yeah, forgot about that, here's a Rand clone for you to torture and/or kill! Just don't hurt me! *sweatdrops*  
  
~*Mieco*~ *sweatdrop falls a little* In that case, here's TWO Rand clones! *hands Mieco the Rand clones* Enjoy torturing them!  
  
~*darkphoenix*~ WAIIIIII! Thank you for the Tyson plushies, the candy, and the Kai plushie! I know, it's longer! *jumps about happily* Yes, Rand was Kai's best friend, well, used to be that is. Well, Rand has raven black hair that is neatly spiked. He normally has dark brown eyes, but when he gets all freakishly evil, his eyes turn a silvery-blue color, and his teeth get a teeny, tiny bit more pointy! As for Maxie, you'll find out in this chapter!  
  
~*Lunare Valhart*~ Yes, Rand is quite an evil one, ne? (SKR (Silver Kitsune Rumi):WAI! It's Cloud! *runs over to huggle him* OH, yeah, he's a ghost..Whoops! Forgot about that!) *stares at her muse* It's funny, she took a strange liking to Cloud, probably because he's a Wolfos. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*MIdnight14*~ I'm glad you like the plushies! ^_^ We all hope that Tyson will be okay (Kai: He will, because he's got me!) Well, here's another chappie for your enjoyment!  
  
Alrightie, since the majority of you hate Rand, here are three truckloads of Rand clones! *points to the clones* Get them while you still can!  
  
Rand: I feel so loved  
  
Rumi-Chan: Don't worry, there's someone out there who loves you!  
  
Rand: Yeah, who?  
  
Rumi-Chan: *holds up AJ, her talking cat/muse* AJ loves you!  
  
Rand: Really? *takes AJ from Rumi-Chan* Hey there AJ!  
  
AJ: RRRAAAARRRRRWWWWW! *starts ripping up Rand's face*  
  
Rand: YEEEEEOOOOOOWWW! *drops AJ*  
  
Rumi-Chan: Okay, I guess not.  
  
Rand: Damn straight. *walks off* Now I might have to get stitches.Damn cat.  
  
Rumi-Chan: Rand, forgetting something?  
  
Rand: *sighs heavily* Rumi-Chan does not own Beyblade. She only owns me, Rand, who got his face shredded by a cat.  
  
Rumi-Chan: Good boy, you can go now  
  
Rand: Fecking cat, DAMN IT TO HELL!  
  
AJ: Pissy, pissy, now are we?  
  
Anywhoo, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love is a Very Painful Thing  
  
Chapter Five  
  
By: Rumi-Chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei heard a blood-curling scream emit from the kitchen. "Max!" he gasped, as he sprinted towards the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei entered into the kitchen and yelled, "Max!" Max's lithe body was crumpled on the floor. Rei kneeled beside his lover and gently shook him. Max's cerulean eyes were void of life, and his mouth was slightly open. Rand stood in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. "He won't wake up," he said simply. Rei stared at Rand incredulously, "What do you mean?" The sinister-looking smirk returned to Rand's face, "He's gone, Rei. There's no use in trying to revive him because he won't wake." Rei's eyes reduced to slits, "You bastard, you did this to him!" Rei then took out Driger, aimed him straight at Rand's chest, and launched him. "Driger, Attack!"  
  
Rand launched Black Dranzer and cried, "Be careful of whom you're attacking, Kon!" Just as Rei was opening his mouth to speak, he noticed what was coming out of Rand's blade and gasped. "It couldn't be! Driger! Cease your attack!" But it was too late. Driger struck his target with full force. Max shrieked and his body convulsed in pain. Rei kneeled by Max's side, "What has he done to you, Max! Damnit Max, wake up!" Rand cackled, "I'll tell you what happened. Black Dranzer isn't satisfied with bitbeasts anymore. He wants people's souls! It was very simple, Kon. I took Draciel, and Max's soul. It's the reason why he won't wake!" Rei's mouth was agape, "People's souls? What the hell do you mean?"  
  
Rand explained, "I'll say it again. Black Dranzer isn't satisfied with the power of bitbeasts anymore. You see, BioVolt has noticed that the human soul is at least ten times more powerful than that of a bitbeast. As for your precious Max, he was just the first victim on the list!" Rei let out a low guttural growl, "How dare you! How dare you take my Max away from me! Damn you, you fecking sick and twisted bastard!" Rei then lunged at Rand and tackled him. The brawl began shortly after.  
  
///at the park near Tyson's house///  
  
'How could a day that was almost perfect turn out so wrong?' Kai mused. He sighed in frustration. Damn his temper! He shouldn't have been so harsh with Tyson. Kai ran a hand through his unruly hair, 'Tyson was right,' he thought ruefully, 'I am jealous. I'm so jealous because Ty was happy, but I-I wasn't the person whom he was happy with.' He started on his way back to Tyson's house, "Please forgive me, Ty. I beg of you, please."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rand slammed Rei against the wall and snarled, "Why are you so damn stubborn? Just surrender your soul to me, and you can be reunited with Max again!" Rei spat, "Fat chance, asshole!" Rei smashed his fist right into Rand's face (Yeah! Go Rei! Kick his sorry ass!). Rand staggered for a bit, holding his nose, the he regained his balance and punched Rei in the gut. Some blood gushed out of Rei's mouth, but he tackled Rand with sheer determination.  
  
Tyson woke up to banging, yelling, and crashing coming from the kitchen. Tyson stood up groggily, "What is going on in there? I hope nothing's wrong." He then trudged downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, he screamed shrilly. Rei's turned as he acknowledged Tyson's presence, "Tyson! Watch out! Rand will try to get your bitbeast and your soul!" Tyson didn't hear a word Rei said. He was glued to his spot, his blue-gray eyes dilated in fear.  
  
Rand seized his chance to steal Rei's soul. He retrieved Black Dranzer, and a black aura surrounded both him and Rei. Rand laughed maliciously, "Say good-bye to you body, Kon, because your soul is now in my possession! Soul Extraction!" Rei's face screwed up in pain, and he screamed in agony. Tyson, who was watching the gruesome scene, finally found his voice and cried, "Fight it, Rei!" Rand's cruel features remained, "Fight all you want, Kon, but it'll just get strong and stronger. My best advice would be to surrender!" For Rei, the pain of his soul being practically ripped away from his body was becoming excruciating. He felt as if he was being ripped to shreds. After five minutes of struggling, he looked at Tyson in defeat and said with the last of his strength, "Beat him, Tyson! Make sure that he pays for his sins! Avenge us, Tyson!" He let out one final cry before slumping to the ground, right next to Max.  
  
Tyson shrieked, "Rei! No!" He shook Rei, "Wake up! WAKE UP!" Rand smiled at his bit, "Two down, two more to go. I must say, he was quite feisty. Definitely harder to tame than Max's." Tyson was slightly scared and taken aback by Rand's antics. "Rand, what the hell is wrong with you?" Rand shook his head, "You're so dense, you know. Oh, you and your naïve little friends couldn't suspect Rand. Innocent Rand who was a spy for BioVolt all along!"  
  
Tyson shook his head in disbelief, "No! It can't be! You couldn't possibly be one- one of them!" Rand eyes carried a haughty look in them. "You'd better believe it, Tyson." Tyson felt hurt and confused, "If you truly loved me, Rand, you wouldn't do this to me!" Rand shrugged indifferently, "Yeah, well, love is a very painful thing." Tyson frowned, "You heartless bastard!" Rand advanced Tyson quickly, gripped his forearm tightly and slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you call me that, you worthless piece of vermin!" Rand then threw Tyson hard across the room. Tyson struggled to sit up, but Rand jerked him up roughly by his hair. Tyson yelled, "Itai! Stop it, Rand! You're hurting me!" "Tomorrow will be your last day with the living, Tyson. I suggest you enjoy it while you still can." He tossed Tyson like a rag doll and left quickly. Tyson didn't care if he had bruises on the side of his face and his forearm. He curled up in a corner and sobbed. He didn't even notice Kai coming in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai found Tyson sobbing in a corner. The first thing he noticed were the bruises cause by Rand. "Kami! Tyson, what did Rand do to you? And what happened to Max and Rei?" Tyson's voice was broken and shaky, "Rand- Black Dranzer- Max and Rei- souls- gone!" Kai brushed some hair away from Tyson's face tenderly and asked, "Could you explain that again?" Tyson's voice sounded hysterical, "Rand! H-h-he g-g-grabbed me a-and t-t- th-threw me! K-Kai! I-I s-should've l-listened to y-y-you! I-I'm so s- s-s-sorry!" Tyson blurted all of this out between sobs as he buried his face into Kai's chest. Kai rubbed Tyson's back with one hand, ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair with his other hand, and growled. 'How could you do this to Ty, Rand? You took advantage of his feelings! I swear to Kami that I will hunt you down and make you suffer! I swear it.' He planted a kiss on the top of Tyson's head, 'For Tyson I will.'  
  
When Tyson's tears finally subsided, he looked up at Kai, "I'm so sorry, Kai. I should've listened to you. Maybe if I did, Max and Rei would've been alive right now. I guess it's all my fault," he said as his voice trailed off. Kai pulled the smaller teen into a tight embrace, "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Rand probably already had everything panned. He would've attacked Max irregardless." Tyson sighed, "But why them? He could've attacked me first." Kai rested his head on top of Tyson's, "He wants to see you suffer. That fecking asshole wants you to hurt from the inside then out. When your soul is distracted or it is at its most vulnerable point, I guess it's easier to get extracted. Rand got max because Max was worried about you. Rand was able to get Rei because he lost Max and was afraid that you would be hurt as well."  
  
Tyson glanced at Max and Rei, "I guess you're right." He then looked up at Kai, "Kai, could you carry Max to my room, please? I just want to clean up Rei. He's been beat up pretty bad." Kai nodded as he picked up the physically dead Max and carried him to Tyson's room. Tyson wiped off all the crusted and dried blood on Rei face with a warm washcloth. He then tended to all of his friend's bruises. "Don't you worry, Rei, I'll make sure you and Max are freed. I promise you, I will, even if it kills me." He then half-carried and half-dragged Rei to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter 5.  
  
Preview for Chapter 6: Now that Max and Rei are gone, it looks like Kai is the next one on the list, but he's not going to give up without a fight. What will the outcome be? What will Tyson's reaction be? Will all go well, or will chaos reign! You'll find out in the next chapter of Love is a Very Painful Thing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, I know I was cruel, making Ty-Chan suffer like that! *huggles all the plushies of Tyson she owns* WAAAAAHHHH! I'm so sorry, Tyson! *starts sobbing*  
  
Rand: *has band-aids all over his face from AJ's previous attack* Great, now she's crying!  
  
Rumi-Chan: *glares at Rand* This is all YOUR fault! I intended on making you a GOOD, nice, friendly OC! You and Kai were going to have humorous fights to get Tyson's love! But, NOOOOOOO, you wanted to be evil! You wanted to hurt! So now, you have a bunch of muses and writers who want to kick your sorry ass!  
  
Rand: Even you?  
  
Rumi-Chan: YES! *is still sobbing*  
  
Kai: Enjoy torturing your Rand clones, and review please!  
  
Ja!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	7. Kai is gone, and Tyson snaps The Tyka m...

Konnichiwa minna! Here's the sixth installment of Love is a Very Painful Thing! WAI! GO TYKA! But, before I start, a BIG THANKS to everyone who reviewed! You get a Chibi V-Force Kai plushie! Is it me, or DID HE GET HIS EAR PIERCED?  
  
Perkz: He did-  
  
WHAT! NANI? KYAAAAA! HE GOT HIS EAR PIERCED! HE GOT HIS EAR PIERCED! *screams, runs around, runs into a wall, and knocks herself out*  
  
Perkz: I think? Yah, I think he did. Did he? I mean, I couldn't really see, because RUMI-CHAN *glares at Rumi-Chan* was standing up yelling at the TV just because Kai got his ear pierced.  
  
///Flashback: Rumi-Chan's House///  
  
Rumi-Chan: *points to the TV screen* YAY! IT'S KAI! He's finally back!  
  
Yami Ru-Ru: OH, wow. It's Kai.  
  
Perkz: *eating a bowl of popcorn* Yah, it is Kai. HEY! DID HE GET HIS EAR PIERCED?  
  
Rumi-Chan: HE WHAT?! HE WHAT?! HE GOT HIS EARS PIERCED? LEMME SEE!  
  
Yami Ru-Ru: Typical badass.  
  
Perkz: HEY! Rumi! Sit down! We can't see anything!  
  
///End Flashback///  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*wakes up* Ow, that hurt. Anywhoo, I'd better respond to the lovely reviewers! ^__^  
  
~*destroyer*~ I know, I'm so horrible and cruel to Ty-kun. *sobs* WAAAAHHH! But don't worry, it will get better! It will!  
  
~*Ashleigh*~ *stares and sweatdrops* Alrightie then, want another clone? *hands Ashleigh a Rand clone* I've got plenty more, just ask! Enjoy this chapter! ^__^  
  
~*Krixel*~ I'm glad you like it! Here another chappie for ya! ^___^  
  
~* FREAK* ~ I'm not so sure about Kai's and Rand's past, I MIGHT put more of it in the sequel, but I'm not quite sure yet. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*Panther4*~ *sweatdrop falls down a little* Uh, well, I'm happy that you and your muse are enjoying your Rand clones! ^__^ If you want more, just let me know, I'm getting a new shipment soon!  
  
~*darkphoenixlord*~ *megasweatdrops* Ooookkkiiieee... You're in love with the villain. *scratches head* I really can't blame ya, though. I drew a picture of Rand, left it on the table for a few hours, came back and thought, 'Damn, he looks really hot.' I would e-mail you the picture, but I don't have a scanner. Grrr. *sighs* The hair.the eyes *smacks self* What the hell am I thinking?! Yah, I have this thing for dark, psychotic, and hot villains. Damn you Rand and your hotness!  
  
~*eternal radiance*~ I know. BAD RAND! BAD! BAD! *glares at Rand* But I might make a sequel to this, and Rand might be needed for it. But both Tyson AND Kai will beat Rand to the seventh hell (or more)! Enjoy!  
  
~*Lina the Outlawed Bomber*~ You're welcome! *blushes* I'm so happy that you like it! ^__^ Hope you like chappie 6!  
  
~*HXH-YGO-OtAkU*~ WAI! Arigato Gozaimasu for the mystery gift! ^_^ I'm having some second thoughts about Rand though. I might make a sequel of this and have Rand as the villain again, but I'm not sure. At the end of the last chapter, I'll make a poll, yah, that's what I'll do. I'm glad that you like your clones! If you need more, just ask, I have a new shipment coming in soon!  
  
~*Weeping Angel*~ Rand DESERVES to die, ne? The thing is, I might make a sequel to this story and guess who will be the villain? The one and only Rand! But I want the reviewers' opinion first. Enjoy the chappie!  
  
~*Tsuki no Agony*~ WAI! THANKIES FOR THE PLUSHIES! *huggles them* I love them to bitsies! WAI! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! As for being hentai, Kai and Tyson are in the closet, doing things I really don't want to know right now. (Rei: She means screwing! Max: *giggles* Yah, exactly what we did last night!) GAAAAHHH! My virgin ears!  
  
~*PinkDevil*~ Alrightie then, remind me to give you a TRUCKLOAD of Rand clones when my next shipment comes in. Yah, you're going to need it..but Rand deserves it though. Enjoy your clones and this chappie! ^_^  
  
~*Midnight14*~ I know, but Max and Rei WILL be revived! Somehow! Well, here's another chapter for your enjoyment!  
  
~*Hikari Yamasa*~ Here's another chapter! *giggles* Yeah! Go you! Punch that Rand! PUNCH HIM! PUNCH HIM! (Rand: You've definitely got problems. First, you go on ranting about how hot I am, now you want to beat me up!) *sighs* I guess it's not easy being cute and psychotic, is it Rand? (Rand: It's a hard life.)  
  
~*dna18*~ Here's a new chappie! Enjoy! ^___^  
  
~*Lunare Valhart*~ Go Kasumi! Don't hesitate! Beat up this sorry bastard! *points to Rand* Then you can beat up the other sorry bastard! *points to Sonbre* Anywhoo, I've been reading too much Sailor Moon manga.I mean soul- stealing.yeah. Sonbre, I have a little gift for you. *gives Sonbre a swirly* THAT WAS FOR CURSING AT ME! *hits Sonbre repeatedly with her super smashing kendo stick of horror* HAHA! TAKE THAT! FACE MY WRATH! (Rand: Feh! At least I haven't attempted to rape anyone yet. Tyson: Yeah! YET!)  
  
~* *_* *~ You're welcome for the clones. Rand's such an asshole. It's okay if you were on vacation, I'm just glad that you like my story! ^___^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alrightie, who wants to do the disclaimer? Bryan! How about you?  
  
Bryan: NO WAY! Find someone else, baka!  
  
*sweatdrops* Please! For me?  
  
Bryan: NO!  
  
*sweatdrop falls a little* How about for Tala?  
  
Tala: Yeah, for me, Bryan-Chan!  
  
Bryan: No-I can't! NOOOOOO! Emotions are for the WEAK! NOOOOOO!  
  
Tala: I guess you don't love me then..  
  
Bryan: SCREW IT! TO HELL WITH MY COLDNESS! Rumi-Chan doesn't own me or Beyblade whatsoever! She only owns that bastard Rand, who had better NOT mess with my Tala! *glares at Rand who is talking to Tala*  
  
Rand: *gulps and edges away from Tala*  
  
Tala: *sighs* He's been so possessive, but he's my Bryan-Chan!  
  
On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love is a Very Painful Thing  
  
Chapter Six  
  
By: Rumi-Chan  
  
==Translation==  
  
/bitbeast to human/  
  
//human to bitbeast//  
  
===============  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 9:30 p.m., and Tyson and Kai were cuddling on the sofa. (Yes, Folks, here is the Tyka moment we've all been anticipating.) Kai had his arms wrapped securely around Tyson, and Tyson's head was resting against Kai's chest. The couple stayed there content in each other's embrace. Finally, Tyson asked the question Kai was trying to avoid for the past three years.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why did you leave, Kai?" Kai's magenta orbs widened slightly. 'Kuso. How can I explain this to Tyson?' Tyson's fist clenched the silky material of Kai's shirt, "Kai. Tell me, please. I want to know." Kai closed his eyes and a pained look swept across his face. "I was scared." he whispered. Tears that h had kept bottled up for so long escaped from their icy prison. Kai bent down so his and Tyson's foreheads were touching, and their lips a few centimeters apart. He then cupped Tyson's tanned cheek with his hand. "I was scared, Ty." Tyson's eyes brimmed with tears. "You were scared. Why?" Kai let his hand fall to his side, and his slate-blue bangs covered his eyes as he spoke, "I owe you so many explanations and apologies, Ty-Koi."  
  
Tyson blushed and gasped, "Ty-Koi?! Kai, what?"  
  
Kai continued as his cold exterior began to melt away. "I was scared for you, Ty-Koi. I worried about your safety constantly. If my grandfather found out about US," he emphasized on the word us, "he would do anything to keep us apart. Even if it meant killing you." The tears came down even faster that ever. "That's why I had to be cold towards you. I needed you to hate me and to despise me so that way you could stay safe, so you wouldn't get hurt." Tyson brought his hands to Kai's face, "Nothing you do can ever make me hate you. You know that. Oh!" It finally hit him. His storm blue-gray eyes never broke contact with Kai's garnet ones. "That's why," he paused. Kai finished, "I left for Russia. I was hoping that you would forget and move on. But you never did, did you?" Tyson mouthed a no.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai smirked, his tears forgotten, "Good. Because you are MY Ty, and mine alone." Tyson placed a butterfly kiss on Kai's nose and giggled, "I know, Kai. I know." Kai gathered Tyson in his arms and wrapped them possessively around Tyson's feminine-like (*sniggers* Once again, Tyson's masculinity is blemished!) body, closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
+++dream sequence+++  
  
Kai was walking down a long corridor with scenes of happy memories pictured left and right. Tyson was waiting for him at the end of the corridor. "Kai!" he said as he grinned and waved. Kai smiled and walked towards Tyson. As soon as he grabbed Tyson's hand, he gasped at what he saw.  
  
It was Rand. It was that sick bastard Rand. Smirking at him.  
  
Kai mouthed out, "What the hell are you doing here?!" But no words came out. He couldn't speak. Rand grinned maliciously. "What's wrong Kai? Cat got your tongue?!" Kai mouthed, "Bastard!" as he tried to lunge at Rand. 'What the hell," Kai thought, 'I can't move!'  
  
Rand laughed psychotically, "I finally can take what is rightfully mine. You see Kai; you'll just get in the way of mine and Tyson's relationship. So I'm going to steal your soul, then I'll have Tyson completely. So, you'd better co-operate, Hiwatari.  
  
Kai bared his teeth at Rand and thought, 'And what if I don't co- operate, Rand?' Rand seemed to hear his thoughts, "Then I'll have no choice. I'll just have to resort to this." He snapped his fingers, and behind him was a corpse. Kai's heart raced in panic and fear.  
  
The corpse was Tyson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson was crumpled on the ground, stripped of any clothing, beaten, bleeding. DEAD. Kai had never felt so helpless in his entire life. 'Why,' he mentally screamed, 'WHY?!' Rand sadistically replied, "Feh. You thought that I loved Tyson? HA! He is nothing but a mere possession, he is nothing to me! He is a mere tool! He's something to toy with" He picked up Tyson by the hair, "He's so faithful isn't he? He wants to hate me so much, but he can't! He can't because deep in there somewhere, he still has feelings for me. He's so stupid and naïve."  
  
Kai was full of rage. How dare he say that. 'Tyson may be a little dense at times, but Tyson has a heart of gold.' He thought. 'He is loving, caring, and forgiving. And if Rand is to talk about him like that, then he doesn't deserve him!' Rand's normally dark brown eyes were now a silver blue color. "Look at it this way, Hiwatari, if you don't meet me at the where house by the docks at midnight, this is exactly what will happen to Tyson." He indicated the dead corpse he was holding.  
  
Rand smirked cruelly again, "Don't be late, Hiwatari!" And with that, he vanished, and everything went black.  
  
+++End dream sequence+++  
  
Kai gasped as he woke up sweating and shaking. Something nuzzled into his chest. Kai sighed in relief. At least Tyson was safe. Remembering the threat Rand made, Kai glanced at his watch. It read 11:30. 'Kuso! I have to make it in time!' Kai placed a kiss on Tyson's lips before he headed out of the house. As he drove, he thought solely about winning and Tyson's safety.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai got to the docks at five to midnight. There was Rand, waiting for him, with a freakishly evil smirk plastered on his face. "You're early," he laughed, "I guess, Tyson must mean a lot to you!" Kai snarled as he pulled out Dranzer, "Just shut the feck up! I plan on winning this battle! I don't even care if you DO have Black Dranzer! Let's get this over with." Rand seemed pleased, "Whatever you say, kisama!" The two prepared their beyblades and launched them, each hoping for each other's loss.  
  
"KAI!" Tyson screamed as he shot up from his state of slumber. He found himself on the couch, covered by a blanket. Tyson glanced around frantically. Where was Kai?! Tyson then found a sticky note on the table. It read:  
  
+++  
  
Ty-Koi,  
  
Went out. Have a score to settle with that bastard Rand. Don't worry about me. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!  
  
Love, Kai.  
  
+++  
  
Tyson gasped! "KAI! Don't be stupid! It's a trap, don't you know?" Hoping for the best, he called for Dragoon.  
  
//Dragoon! Can you track down Dranzer? //  
  
Dragoon replied, /Yeah, I'm sensing that she's (Yesh, I believe that Dranzer is a girl also.) about 10 miles away. She's getting weaker, we'd better hurry. /  
  
Tyson said thanks, put on his shoes, grabbed a sweater and Dragoon, ran out of the door, and locked it. Tyson sprinted out into the dark, with Dragoon as his guide. 'Please don't do anything that will jeopardize your life. The last thing I want is your soul to be taken! Please, Kai!' Dragoon felt his master's worry, as he prayed too, that Dranzer would be safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//Dranzer! You can do it! Just hang on a little more! // Kai pleaded through their mental link.  
  
/Master Kai! / Dranzer gasped, /He's too powerful! NO! I can't! I can't lose! I need to stay strong! I have to stay strong for Dragoon! DRAGOON! / Dranzer let out a battle cry as she sped towards Black Dranzer.  
  
Kai felt his bitbeast's anguish and hollered, "Finish him, Dranzer!" Rand yelled, "I don't think so! Come forth Rei!" Rei's spirit emerged from the blade. He look piteously at Kai and managed to mouth, "Help us Kai!" Kai's eyes widened, "What the hell-RAND! Don't use Rei or Max! Bitbeasts only!" Rand cackled, "Sorry, Hiwatari, but this is my territory! And when we're in my territory, we go by my rules! What I say goes!"  
  
Tyson was almost there. //Dragoon! Anything new? //  
  
Dragoon was full of worry, /Dranzer's not strong enough! Master Tyson! She'll be killed! /  
  
Tyson cursed, "Kuso!" He then quickened up his pace. 'Hold on Kai! Hold on Dranzer! We're coming!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dranzer finally gave up. She tried her best. She just didn't have enough strength to continue any longer. Kai looked grim.  
  
/I'm sorry Master Kai. I tried, I really tried! /  
  
// It's okay, Dranz. I know you did your best! But fate is fate, right? //  
  
Dranzer hung her head in shame. /I'm so sorry, Dragoon. I tried my best. Please just beat Black Dranzer for me. /  
  
Rand smirked cruelly, "Well, I guess that the match is over. It's too bad that Tyson wasn't here to see your loss, Kai! So how does it feel?" Kai growled, "What feel?" Rand's eyes glazed over, "How it feels to slowly die! Soul Extraction!" Kai shrieked in agony.  
  
/MASTER! / Dranzer screamed, tears running freely down.  
  
"NOOOOOO! KAI!" Tyson screamed, "KAI! NO! PLEASE! NOT KAI!" Kai's body was twisting and jerking about, and finally, his soul left. Before Kai's ruby eyes went blank, he managed to cry, "Aishiteru, Ty-Koi! AISHITERU!" Tyson screamed, "I LOVE YOU, KAI! DON'T GO!" But it was too late, Kai was gone.  
  
Gone.  
  
Tyson buried his tear-streaked face into Kai's chest, his muffled cries saying, "No! NO! Oh, Kami-sama! Why Kai? WHY!" His lithe body trembled as he grasped Kai's body even tighter. 'Damn him,' he cried mentally, 'That bastard. He took away everything!' Rand towered above Tyson. "So Tyson, are you frightened? Are you petrified? What happened to Kai will happen to you!" Tyson looked up at Rand, his eyes full of hatred and hurt. "You bastard! I'll never forgive you for this!" A bluish-white aura surrounded Tyson, and something in him snapped. "Hey asshole!" he said vengefully, "You have taken everything from me! My friends, my koi, my trust, and most of all, me! I allowed myself to be tricked, to be deceived by you! I was such a fool to fall for you!" Rand glared back as he was engulfed in black flames, "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer!"  
  
Tyson's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You and me, Rand! One match will decide and seal our fates! If I win, you WILL give me back everyone's souls back!" Rand smiled sadistically, " And what if I win?" Tyson paused and thought, "Then you'll get me." Rand bared his slightly fanged teeth, "Deal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter 6!  
  
Preview for Chapter 7 or Love is a Very Painful Thing:  
  
Hi! On the last chapter of Love is a Very Painful Thing, it's going to be a face-off between Tyson and Rand. The stakes are high. Who is going to win? Will Tyson's determination and faith in himself prevail, or will he lose his soul? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Love is a Very Painful Thing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yesh, I know I'm evil, leaving you on a cliffy! YAY! Tyson's going to kick Rand's ass! ^__^ GO TY-KUN! Anywhoo, review please! Thankies! ^__^  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	8. It is finished! Preview for the sequel i...

Konnichiwa minna-san! WOW! OVER 100 REVIEWS! WAIIII! THANK YOU ALL! This is the FINAL chappie of Love is a Very Painful Thing! Finally, I am done! Finished! YAY! Now I can start on the sequel, think of ideas for a Rei/Max fic, AND work on A Cat, a Dog, and a Boy Named Tyson! ^__^ WAI! Alrightie then, it's time to answer the lovely reviewers!  
  
Oh yeah, as for my fic. I won't have Rand die, but he WILL BE a pawn for someone of greater power. In fact, Rand's a pretty nice guy, he just needs to see a shrink four days a week. Now everyone's happy! Especially Rand! Uh, Rand, what are you doing?  
  
Rand: *prances around* YAY! I'm not going to die! YAY!  
  
*mega sweatdrops* Maybe I SHOULD pull him out of therapy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviews for Chapter 7:  
  
~*Lunare Valhart*~ *glares at Sonbre* don't make me stick my Yami on you, or make me spell your name wrong. I saw how pissy you got when someone spelled your name Sombre instead of Sonbre! Yeah, go Tyson! WOOHOO! Well, here's the final and climatic chapter of Love is a Very Painful Thing! Go TYKA!  
  
~*Krixel*~ Here's the last chappie for ya! Enjoy!  
  
~* *_* *~ Yah, I got my shipment yesterday, so here's a dozen for you! *hands the reviewer a dozen Rand clones* Enjoy!  
  
~*Little Leila*~ You guessed right! Tyson will avenge his friends, and his true love, Kai! ^__^ As for the binding to the chair idea, thank you, I tried it, and it took seven of us to pry Kai off of Rand when it was time for me to start writing the chapter. I was afraid that I'd have to call an ambulance! Not even Tyson could stop Kai! *sighs* And the injuries! GAAAHH! I almost got my nose broken, Tyson and Max both have black eyes, Rei is STILL out cold, Kenny is currently at a mental institution, and Tala and Bryan won't be coming here as often either! Enjoy the chappie!  
  
~*HXH-YGO-OtAkU*~ *stares at the mystery gift in awe* OOOOHHH! What is it? By the way, I got my shipment of Rand clones, so here's a dozen Rand clones for your enjoyment! *hands the reviewer a dozen Rand clones* Hope you like them! Rand does deserve to die, ne? But he's not as bad as he seems in fact he- mmmppppffttt! *everyone covers Rumi-Chan's mouth* (Kai: Sorry, 'bout that, be we can't have you ruining the plot for the sequel!)  
  
~*MIdnight14*~ Here's the update! It's the last chappie! *sobs* but there's going to be a sequel! YAY!  
  
~*darkphoenixlord*~ Rand, the evil hot bastard! Yes, Rand seems to like you too. (Rand: May I glomp darkphoenixlord?) *sighs* Yes, you may.. (Rand: YAY! *glomps darkphoenixlord* You love me!) You know what, after the sequel's done, you can have Randy-Wandy, but could I visit him occasionally? It won't be the same without him. And Randy-poo, don't squeeze darkphoenixlord to death....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviews for Chapter 8:  
  
~*MIdnight14*~ Thank you for your vote! Rand won't be so evil in the sequel because- mmmpppphhhhttt! *mouth is covered by Kai* (Kai: Idiot! Don't spoil the story!) Whoopsies! I guess you'll find out why in the future!  
  
~*sukitsune*~ Thanks for you vote! *blushes* Thanks for saying it's great!  
  
~*Hikari Yamasa*~ Oh the ending is good...oh yeah...well, I think it's good at least...the sequel WILL be out soon!  
  
~*Krixel*~ If it's a sequel you want, it's a sequel you get! Don't you worry about that! ^__^ Enjoy and domo arigatou for your vote!  
  
~*PinkDevil*~ Thankies for your vote! ^_^  
  
~*kit-kat*~ I'm glad you like this! Here's the last chapter, but the sequel will be out very soon!  
  
~*KhaosOne*~ Kai, did you throw that rock? (Kai: Well someone HAD to shut her up!) You're a big meanie, Kai... Hope you like the chapter!  
  
~*^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;*~ Thanks for the idea, you know what, that's what I'm using...thank you for your idea! ^__^  
  
~*KAI21*~ *blushes even harder* Thanks for saying my story rocks! Tyka is an awesome couple, ne? TYKA FOREVERMORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Kai: Freak! You've been hanging around Max! Rei: What's wrong with Max? *glares at Kai*) Hope you like this chappie!  
  
~*Darkspider*~ It's okay, really, I don't mind, just as long as you're happy with the story! ^__^ Yah, and when are you going to update, Izzy? I can't wait for a new chappie from one of your fics, but you're the authoress, so take your time if you need too. It's not like I'm going to hit you with a mallet or aim a crossbow at you if you don't update...unlike my YAMI! YAMI! Put Mr. Chainsaw down! (Yami Ru-Ru: WHAT? I was trying to scare Kai! Sheesh!) Anywhoo, thank you for your vote!  
  
~*Sapphire of Light*~ WAAAAIIII! Thank you for saying that I rock! *sobs* Thankies!  
  
~*dark faerie11*~ The sequel will be coming out soon! Arigatou Gozaimasu for your vote!  
  
~*Peeps Inferior*~ WAAAAAAIIIIII! YOU PUT ME ON YOUR FAVES LIST! *glomps Peeps Inferior* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK- *sees that Peeps Inferior is running out of oxygen* whoops, got a little carried away there! Rand, the evil, yet totally hot bastard! About Sonbre, my Yami has taken such a liking to him. She won't stop glomping him! Enjoy Chappie 8!  
  
~*Kiina*~ Rand's not going to die, but he won't be AS evil in the sequel. I wish I could tell you why, but I would be giving out a spoiler! Please don't hurt me! *ducks behind Kai* Please don't hurt me!  
  
~*Mugs*~ Don't worry, I gave Rand a good beating already...we almost had to send him to the hospital! I don't know if I could write a lemon though...I can try though! It wouldn't hurt to try! Anywhoo, Hope you like this! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*sobs* This story has finally come to a close! WAAAAHHHH!  
  
Tyson: Don't cry! There's going to be a sequel!  
  
Kai: Oh, joy....  
  
Tyson: KAI! Be supportive!  
  
Kai: And why should I?  
  
Tyson: If you don't, you'll be sleeping on the couch until NEXT YEAR!  
  
Kai: *gasps* YOU WOULDN'T!  
  
Tyson: Watch me...  
  
Kai: *forces a smile* I'm sure that people will love your sequel! *thinks: I hope Tyson didn't mean the 'sleeping on the couch' thing*  
  
Ty-kun, could you please do the disclaimer!  
  
Tyson: Hai! Rumi-Chan does not own me or anything else from Beyblade! She only owns Rand-  
  
Kai: WHO IS A SICK AND TWISTED ECCHI AND HENTAI!  
  
*sweatdrops* Anywhoo, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love is a Very Painful Thing  
  
Chapter 8 (the final chapter *sobs*)  
  
By: Rumi-Chan  
  
/human to bitbeast/  
  
//bitbeast to human//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You and me, Rand! One match will decide and seal our fates! If I win, you WILL give me back everyone's souls back!" Rand smiled sadistically, "And what if I win?" Tyson paused and thought, "Then you'll get me." Rand bared his slightly fanged teeth, "Deal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson bit his lip as he and Rand prepared to launch their beyblades. 'I can't lose this! Kai and the others are depending on me!' His heart ached and his eyes stung as he thought of Kai.  
  
3! Tyson merged his thoughts with Dragoon  
  
/We have to win, Dragoon! We can do it! I have faith in us! /  
  
Dragoon was equally motivated, //We'll kick that sorry Rand's ass! //  
  
2! Tyson wished for Rand's loss  
  
/Rand! You'll never get away with this! I will beat you with everything I have! /  
  
//You took away everything that mattered to my master, you filthy human shit! But now, I will avenge Dranz! For her sake, I WILL! //  
  
1! Tyson hoped for the best.  
  
/Are you ready Dragoon? We're going to give Rand everything we have! /  
  
Dragoon gave a thumbs-up to his master //I'm ready when you are! //  
  
LET IT RIP!  
  
Tyson and Rand launched their beyblades into the dish, and Dragoon immediately went on the attack. "You show him what you're made of, 'Goon!" Tyson encouraged. Rand sneered, "Feh! He's no match against Black Dranzer!" Tyson snarled, "You watch! Dragoon doesn't need power! As long as Dragoon and I are together, then we are UNSTOPPABLE!" Rand hollered, "Shut the hell up! I don't need to hear about your 'honor'! There is no honor in beyblading! It's all about power and winning!"  
  
Tyson screamed, "You're wrong! You're wrong!" Rand growled, "What's wrong, Tyson? Is it starting to sink in?" Black Dranzer smashed into Dragoon. "There is no honor, it's all winning, Tyson, and you know it!" Black Dranzer smashed into Dragoon again. Rand laughed psychotically, "Succumb to your fear, Tyson! Let your fear distract you! It'll be easier to defeat you!" Tyson sank to his knees, trembling.  
  
Dragoon cried, //Master Tyson! You have to do something! I cannot hold him much longer! //  
  
Tyson didn't do anything. He whimpered as he sat on his knees, silent tears erupting from his storm blue-gray eyes. Rand smirked, "Are you scared, Tyson? Afraid you're going to lose everything?" Tyson whimpered, "I don't know anymore..."  
  
//MASTER! PLEASE! ANSWER ME! //  
  
Silence.  
  
//MASTER! MAAASSSTTTEEERRR! //  
  
Tyson shook, "I'm sorry, Dragoon. I'm so sorry." Rand smirked. 'Perfect!' he thought, 'This is too easy! He's so defenseless!' The black aura returned, "It's time, Tyson! It's time for your soul to become mine! Soul Extraction!" Tyson prepared for the feeling of excruciating pain, but it never came. In fact, something was shielding him. Tyson slowly opened his eyes. "NOOOOOOO!" he screamed!  
  
Dragoon was shielding him. Dragoon was protecting him. He roared in pain.  
  
//Master..I...I...// Dragoon's voice faded. He was gone.  
  
Gone.  
  
/Dragoon? DRAGOON! ANSWER ME! /  
  
No answer. Silence. Emptiness. Void.  
  
Tyson's pupil dilated. A strong wind picked up. "You heartless bastard," he started, "First you made me give away my love blindly, then you betrayed me! You stole my friends' souls, my koi's soul, but most of all you stole my bitbeast!" His rage grew and grew. "I hate you! I hope you burn in hell!" Tears were falling freely now.  
  
Dranzer slowly opened her eyes. She felt Tyson's anguish, his sorrow, and his rage. //Dragoon? What's going on, what happened? // she asked frantically. Nobody replied. Dranzer looked dumbstruck. //Kami, no! NO! NO! DRAGOON! ANSWER ME! 'GOON! // Pearls of sorrow streaked her face, as she screeched and rose from her bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Draciel was by her fallen master's side. //Max. // was all she could say. Driger was nuzzling Rei's face, trying to wake him up. All of a sudden, something jolted through them. The two beasts gasped. //Dranzer!//  
  
Dranzer was making furious swipes at Rand's blade, trying to get Dragoon out. //Dragoon! I'm going to get you out of there if it's the last thing I do, damnit! // A look of hope washed across Tyson's face, "Dranzer." In a few moments, Draciel and Driger were already at the scene, prepared for battle. "Driger! Draciel!"  
  
Driger smirked //He might've gotten our masters, but he forgot one thing. That we have the power to come out of our own FREE WILL! // He then bounded over to help Dranzer. Rand was getting stressed, "Dragoon! I command you to come out!" Nothing happened. "Dragoon! I command you to show yourself this very instant!" Tyson laughed, "Sorry, but Dragoon obeys me and ME ONLY! Why don't you use Black Dranzer instead, since he's supposedly the best and all!" Rand's eyes reduced to slits, "You will be sorry that you ever mocked me, Kinomiya! Black Dranzer! Attack!"  
  
Yet, Black Dranzer's futile attempts to attack were no use. Driger slashed the blade and it slowly stopped rotating as Tyson walked up to the blade. He looked at Rand and said, "I will show you how it feels to be afraid. This is for all Rei and Max, who like me, were stupid enough to trust you!" He put immense pressure on the black blade. "This is for my Kai, who got his ass kicked just because he wanted to protect me!" The black beyblade started to crack. Rand screamed, "NO! Stop! STOP!" Tyson failed to listen, "And this, this is for you! SAYONARA!" He put all his weight on the blade, and it cracked right down the middle. Rand hollered, "NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Everyone was free. Bright lights mixed with the rising sun. Max and Rei's souls bounded home, Dragoon returned to his blade, and Kai was finally alive again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai opened his eyes and groaned. 'I'm alive! That means...' he looked over, and saw Tyson, breathing heavily, his eyes half-lidded. "It- is-FINISHED!" Tyson managed to choke out, before falling into Kai's arms. Kai stroked Tyson's hair lovingly, "Ne. It's over, Ty-Koi. It's over." Tyson smiled at Kai, "I feel like taking a little nap, Kai." Kai kissed Tyson softly on the lips, and wrapped his arms under Tyson's knees and back. "Sleep," he cooed as he Tyson headed home.  
  
Together at last.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson's POV:  
  
I'm sitting by the window, and I stare at the clear blue sky before me. To tell you the truth, I really don't know where Rand went. After his blade cracked, he disappeared. I have no clue where he went, but I'm glad he's gone. For good.  
  
Yet, the past few days taught me many things. Love is a very painful thing. You can love someone so much, yet, when they don't return your love....that's the painful part.  
  
Love hurts. It hurt me, and it hurt Kai. But I'm happy that I love him and he loves me back. Why? To love and be love is the greatest thing in the world.  
  
And not even a sick bastard like Rand can EVER tear that apart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*OWARI*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! Finally finished! Now, on to the sequel!  
  
Kai: I don't know how much of this I can bear  
  
Tyson: Don't make me make you sleep on the couch tonight! Be supportive! How many times do I have to tell you that!  
  
Kai: At least Max doesn't make Rei sleep on the couch....  
  
Tyson: *snorts* You'd be surprised....  
  
Anywhoo, here's a preview for you! A preview of Seventy-Two Hours! The sequel to Love is a Very Painful Thing!  
  
+++  
  
-Seventy-Two Hours-  
  
Hi! My name is Tyson! My life couldn't get anymore perfect! I have a devoted husband, a beautiful child, and friends who honest and true. Until HE came. Now Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny, Emily, and I have only 72 hours to rescue my daughter, Aiko, before it's too late.  
  
*scene plays a little girl and a little boy playing with a ball. The ball rolls away from her, and the two totter along to get it. A man with jet- black raven hair and ice blue eyes retrieves it for them, and the children smile*  
  
"Konnichiwa! I'm Aiko Hiwatari! And this is my friend Garu!"  
  
Be careful of whom you speak to....  
  
*scene switches to a part where Tyson is thrown across the floor*  
  
"MOMMY! I don't wanna go! Let me stay! PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"AIKO! Don't take her away! She has nothing to do with this!"  
  
The cloaked figure replied, 'Oh, yes she does. She is the child of Kai Hiwatari; she is very important."  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
"AIKO!"  
  
Be careful of whom you trust.....  
  
Kai snarled, "I trusted you! I trusted you to leave my family alone! You promised me that this would NEVER happen!"  
  
Every single minute is precious....  
  
*scene changes to find Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny, and Emily sitting in a room, planning a way to rescue Aiko.  
  
"We only have seventy two hours!"  
  
"I know; that's not a whole lot."  
  
"What are they going to do to her, Kai?"  
  
"I don't know Ty. I don't know...."  
  
And some people....can change....  
  
*scene switches to Aiko staring at Rand*  
  
"Anyone can change, even you Mr. Rand! My mommy says that everybody has some good in them!"  
  
Rand's eyes were downcast, "I'm sorry, kid. But I can never change...never have and never will."  
  
Now is the time to see where your loyalties really lie....  
  
*scene is at the Abbey in Russia*  
  
Boris roared, "Damnit! Answer me! Are you with BioVolt or with Aiko?"  
  
Rand looked at Boris dead in the eye, "With Aiko."  
  
And sacrifices.....are made.....  
  
*scene shows Boris pulling out a handgun*  
  
"Give me the child!"  
  
"Like hell I will!"  
  
*a gunshot is heard, followed by a second gunshot*  
  
"NO! Mr. Rand!"  
  
Sometimes....seventy two hours....isn't enough....  
  
And saying goodbye..is even harder...  
  
*scene shows Rei and Max*  
  
Rei took Max in his arms, "I'll come back, so don't worry."  
  
Max, "Please Rei, please stay here!"  
  
Rei smiled sadly, "I'll be gone for only a little while."  
  
Max looked defiant, "I want to come with you!"  
  
Rei shook his head, "No. You're going to stay here with Kenny and Emily. Remember, you have to take care of Garu. The last thing I want is you hurt, Max. I need you to stay here, Max. Please."  
  
Tyson and Kai have to face one of their toughest ordeals yet..........  
  
..........and sometimes, seventy two hours just isn't enough....  
  
Don't worry folks; the sequel should be up soon! No worries! Anywhoo, what did you think of the ending? Was it good? I'm thinking so-so, but I think the sequel will be better!  
  
Alrightie then, review please! Thank you!  
  
JA!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


End file.
